


A New Player

by astorii



Series: .12% [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Gen, Metaphorical Game Of Chess, Possessive!Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorii/pseuds/astorii
Summary: And who exactly is this Night Baron person supposed to be?Obviously, he can’t be any better than Kaitō Kid.





	A New Player

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own DCMK or anything you may recognize. In fact, I only own the plot and anything else I claim my rights to. :p

At his school desk, Kaito stares at his tablet with a forlorn expression while he rests his chin in the palm of his hand. He’s reading through the trending article of the day like he always does the morning following a heist. Usually, articles come out about the latest Kid heist and they just so happen to be the highlight of his day; any articles about the heist always make it one of the hottest of hot on almost every news site and social media platform.

Today, however, the most popular headline would be about Night Baron, a name that rings with no familiarity in his head.

He narrows his eyes, scowling by the time he finishes reading. What’s so interesting about somebody who breaks in without even taking anything? Sure, it’s rather peculiar and leaving an apology is just plain odd given that no one could even tell that anyone had been there, but this is nowhere near as exciting as a Kid heist. Kaito huffs, scrolling through in hopes of stumbling upon more information surrounding this Night Baron guy—and obviously, he’s a guy because a woman would likely call herself the Night Baroness.

“Kaitō Kid is tons more interesting than that Night Baron guy,” the magician declares, looking a little ruffled. “He hasn’t even done anything yet he’s the one tre—“

His words elude him when someone grabs the tablet from his hold. Kaito looks up, seeing Aoko looking at the screen with furrowed brows. “Tōsan thinks that Night Baron is nowhere near as important as Kid if he hasn’t stolen anything,” she says, frowning. “Aoko thinks Night Baron is better than Kid if he hasn’t stolen anything.”

“Night Baron is a peculiar one, no?” Hakuba’s voice drifts in from Kaito’s right. “I’ve heard quite a bit about him. His existence came to light no more than six months ago. Unlike you, he hasn’t stolen anything—yet, I might say. He holds his heists on the same nights at Kid’s, if I’m not mistaken. Although, the exact time is undetermined.”

“Buzz off, Hakuba,” he responds, rolling his eyes and looking to the window. Then, he turns his head to leer at the detective. “And for the last time: I am not Kid. I’m way better than that guy.”

Aoko blinks at the detective while Kaito swipes his tablet back from her. “Aoko is wondering what Hakuba-kun thinks of Night Baron.”

With a shrug, the part-time Londoner makes a casual remark about how much of the public is becoming engrossed with Night Baron. This comment makes Kaito’s eye twitch in annoyance, but he pushes down the feeling in favor of relishing in the way that Hakuba somehow acquired an obnoxious hot pink streak in his hair. The other doesn’t seem to notice as he rambles on about how he might look into this new character as it puzzles him on why someone would go to such lengths to stay hidden only to reveal that they had been there with a note; Aoko doesn’t point it out.

At first, Kaito could care less. If Hakuba starts focusing on Night Baron, then that’s one less hindrance in his heists; however, if Tantei-kun decides to set his sights on the mysterious offender...

That’s a whole other story right there, he decides. Tantei-kun, to say the least, is a puzzling child—sharp mind, sharp tongue, and sharp wit. With a shudder, he recalls the stare that’s as piercing at a knife. Sometimes, Kaito can admit that his poker face would waver upon encountering the boy at a heist. If Tantei-kun found a new mystery with Night Baron, who’s to say that the little critic may decide that Kid is no longer of interest.

Child or not, Tantei-kun is a formidable opponent and far better than Hakuba or Nakamori. And, as unreasonable as it is, Kaito can’t help but feel a little possessive. Night Baron can take Hakuba and Nakamori for all he cares; they do make heists interesting, but it’s his Tantei-kun who makes heists an entertaining challenge. He’ll be damned if he lets some insipid newbie steal his favorite critic.

Hakuba and Aoko wander away; most likely to converse with others or because Kaito is too busy dwelling in thoughts about the pint-sized detective to be of any entertainment. The magician can’t help but wonder if his Tantei-kun will become curious about a criminal who breaks in but does not take, who leaves no tracks only to leave a message of apology. The thought alone makes something inside him stir.

It really won’t be very fun if Tantei-kun attends even less heists than he already does. Hakuba has said that the exact time Night Baron breaks in is unknown, which could mean that there’s the possibility that he does so at the same time as Kid. If Tantei-kun somehow discovers that, or at least grew curious enough to disregard the Moonlight Thief for this this new mystery...

“Oh-ho-ho. A new player has entered the game,” Akako says, making her presence known. Kaito shivers. “I shall liken him to the queen in a game of chess—unpredictable, but certainly not unable to be defeated.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” says Kaito with an indignant sniff. “I’m certainly not playing any games, Akako.”

“He emits a strong and pure energy, just as you and that person do,” she tells him. “As I’ve heard from the sinister spirits in Hell, he’s entered the game as an abled player. He is the trump card that you should seek—a white queen for your knight.”

Which person, he wonders. Kaito can vaguely recall the witch saying something like that after the Clocktower Heist, but he feels that it can apply to his Tantei-kun—very well, in fact.

“It’s in your best interest to meet him, Kuroba.”

“As if I’d listen to you,” he retorts, crossing his arms and pocketing his tablet in one fluid motion.

Except that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there’s a smidge of KaiShin—well, more like KidCon, but that by no means is Kaito having any romantic affections for Conan. We do not support the pedophiles, even if Conan is no child.
> 
> So, I’m going to have this series in multiple parts. The next part will likely be a meeting between Kid and Conan, but not a meeting between Kid and Night Baron. I’m afraid I can’t say anything more than that. ;)
> 
> Consider leaving a comment and a kudos, please and thank you!!


End file.
